In recent years a significant trend in consumer entertainment electronics has been the addition of remote control devices. For such items as photographs, televisions, video tape recorders, compact disc digital audio players, and the like, remote control provides far greater convenience and ease of operation. Especially with regard to audio and video entertainment products, it is generally true that the devices must be located same distance from the viewer or listener, for best results, and that it is not possible to operate the equipment directly from the viewing or listening location. Remote control devices have obviated the need for the consumer to repeatedly get up and move from the favored listening or viewing spot to adjust the electronic devices.
This factor may be most evident with regard to video tape recorders. Viewers frequently wish to record programming direct from broadcast, but do not want to include the advertisements commonly associated with the broadcast. Using a remote control unit with a pause control, it is possible to edit out all the commercial announcements while making the recording, resulting in an excellent program recordng which is free of commercial interruptions.
Modern remote control devices, whether cable connected or wireless connected to the electronic unit, generally comprise a rectangular unit dimensioned to be hand held and including a plurality of pushbutton controls. They usually include an outer housing of high impact plastic to resist damage. However, due to the fact that such devices are hand held, they are necessarily small, and easily overlooked. The high impact plastic is generally smooth and slippery, with the unfortunate, frequent result that the unit is accidentally knocked from the table or chair arm where it usually resides. Although remote control devices will withstand occasional impacts, many are damaged by repeated accidental impacts.
Remote control devices are also a major attractant for young children, due primarily to the fact that the devices provide action at a distance, and that they achieve dramatic results with little or no effort. Thus remote control units are often the object of children's games, and are easily broken during such games.
Most remote control devices provide many different functions, and actually include rather sophisticated electronics, often embodying modulators, microprocessors, rf transmitters, switch arrays, and the like. Thus, replacement of such devices is often a substantial expense, ranging from $40 to as much as $200.